


The Calypso Effect

by TheMusicianV2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicianV2/pseuds/TheMusicianV2
Summary: A Calypso/Percy One-shotThat's all you need to know.





	The Calypso Effect

Calypso whined at the loss of contact as Percy pulled out of her, instantly missing the hard length that had been occupying her for a few minutes.

She lay back on the comfortable and cum-stained bed in the Poseidon Cabin with Percy, sweat dripping down her body.

Percy instantly grabbed her, and twined his legs and arms around her, his hard length rubbing against her asshole, resting his head on her neck and nuzzling it as he thought back to when he was leaving Ogygia.

\-----Flashback-----

"Percy, I'm going to miss you. You've been such a great help during your stay here." Calypso said as she opened the door to Percy's room, only to be greeted by the sight of a topless Percy in his jeans.

_Mm,_ Calypso thought. _This gives me an idea of what to reward him with._

"No problem! Great to be of service again. You know, my mum always has me helping her with her laundry and other chores too!" An eager and young Percy replied back.

"I have a reward in mind for you, Percy. Would you like it now?" Calypso softly said as she closed the door to Percy's room and put up a few barriers outside to deter anyone from entering.

Percy frowned at her sudden change in attitude, but didn't think much about it.

"Sure. What is it? Another epic magic weapon that can slay both monsters and gods? Ooh! How about the power to summon blue cookies whenever I want?" An excited Percy exclaimed as he hyped up, eager to see what Calypso's gift to him was.

"No, sadly. Though this... _gift_ is far more... _pleasurable_." She purred as she stalked towards Percy like a panther on a hunt.

"Have you ever masturbated?" Calypso asked.

"What's that? It sounds fun." Percy said, uneasy as Calypso intruded on his private space.

"It's like... touching yourself in your privates. You know, the long thing hanging in between your legs. Have you ever done that?" Calypso sighed, irritated that Percy didn't know what she was talking about.

"Umm... ye-yes." Percy stuttered out, uncomfortable at the dark turn that the conversation was taking.

"What happened? Tell me all the details, and don't leave a single one out." Calypso told Percy.

"Umm... Well... I was just outside of my house, taking my usual walk in the park, and suddenly there was this woman who ran into me. Then as I was falling down, I grabbed the round, spherical thingies on her chest, and suddenly I could feel my penis growing very uncomfortable in my boxers."

"The woman apologised, and blended over to gather up all her papers, and I could see her buttocks through her tight yoga pants. Then suddenly, my penis became even more uncomfortable."

"I rushed back into my house, and into my room, and luckily, my Mom was out with Paul to France for their honeymoon, so I took my penis out of my boxers, and it was so, _so_ painful. I was going to push it back into my boxers, but there was this great feeling when my hand rubbed against it, so I continued to do so."

As Percy continued on with his story, Calypso nodded along.

"So what happened next?" She asked.

"Well... As I was rubbing my penis, it got even more painful, and suddenly, I thought of the woman bending down again with her buttocks facing me, and my penis shot this stringy and thick white liquid out. I was so disgusted by it so I quickly used my towel to wipe it up." Percy finished.

"Okay, so, firstly, before we continue, call your penis a 'cock', or a 'dick'. It's hotter that way. Don't call the butt 'butt' or 'buttocks'. Call it an 'ass'. And the 'round, spherical things' on my chest are called breasts. Never mind that though. Call them 'boobs', 'tits', or even 'titties'." Calypso said as she pulled down her garments, revealing her large tits to Percy.

"Go on, feel them. Women love feeling men touching them. They're very sensitive, and especially at the nipples. Go on, feel them." Calypso offered, moving even closer to Percy.

Percy hesitantly reached out and caressed Calypso's tits, and feeling bolder, he massaged them. He traced his finger along them, and finally reached her nipples. He massaged them, then slowly traced his nails over them, only stopping when he felt Calypso shudder, thinking that he had done something wrong to make her react like that.

"Don't stop, go on, Percy. Try flicking them with your fingertips or your tongue. They feel even better like that." Calypso moaned out as she lay down on Percy's bed.

Percy followed her, and stood at the edge of the bed as she whined.

"Go on, don't be shy, get on me. Just put your full body weight on me. Even your cock. It's even more pleasurable that way." She whined out.

Percy slowly climbed onto his bed, and got onto her, feeling her move beneath him. As instructed, he lay his full body weight and slumped onto Calypso, and he felt his cock harden.

Percy slowly moved forward and flicked the tip of his nail at her nipples, receiving a breathless moan in reply.

Gaining more confidence, Percy leaned forward and reached his tongue out, flicking her nipples with it.

"Ooh! Oh Percy! Continue!" Calypso demanded as she weighed beneath him in the sheets.

Percy continued flicking her nipples with his tongue, simultaneously massaging her tits with both hands. As he did so, his cock became even more uncomfortable rubbing in between the apex of Calypso's legs and him.

"Percy. Ooh! Percy!" Calypso said, and he looked up from her tits to her.

"Percy." Calypso said, reaching down and palming him through his pants.

"Kneel for a second. We're going to do some even more pleasurable things."

Percy kneeled with his knees on either side of her, and felt a jolt when she leaned up onto her elbows and began flicking open the buttons on his jeans with her teeth.

The magnificent sight had him feeling even more aroused, if that was possible, and his cock was very hard, painfully poking through his boxers.

Calypso pulled his boxers down with her teeth as well, and was face to face with his hard cock that stood at attention.

"Impressive. Around 7 inches for a 13 year old boy. Hopefully with a bit more masturbation and growing, it'll reach 10 inches soon." Calypso began licking him with her tongue, and Percy yelled her name and met his release.

Once again, the thick, white stringy liquid was shot from his penis into Calypso's face.

"This is called 'cum'. Most women love the taste of this." Calypso explained as she began lapping it up like a dog. "This is what gets women pregnant if you shoot it into their vagina. It's full of your sperms that will fertilise a woman's egg."

"And this, is tit-fucking," Calypso said as she placed Percy's flaccid cock in between her large, round titties and rubbed them together with her hands. Almost immediately, Percy groaned in pleasure, and his hard cock straight-out touched her mouth.

Calypso began sucking and licking the tip of his cock that poked through her titties while rubbing them together. The overall stimulation sent Percy over the edge, and he cummed again, panting heavily after his release.

Percy rolled over onto the other side of the bed, exhausted.

"I see you don't have the stamina for more stressful things yet. Nevermind. You lay on the bed, and I'll continue teaching you." Calypso replied, swivelling her head to meet Percy's eyes.

Calypso slowly got up on the bed, and rolling over Percy, she sat with her knees on either side of his head.

"Now, Percy, this won't be as energy-consuming for you. lick me, Percy. Lick my cunt, and if you don't know what that is, it's basically the thing in between my legs. It's up my thighs, and it's hidden in my hair down there." Calypso said.

Eyes wide as Percy smelled her arousal, his tongue darted out from his mouth as he nuzzled and began to lick her through the thick bush.

He started out licking her cunt with the broad of his tongue, but changed to licking her cunt with the tip of his tongue, and started swapping back and forth as he grew bolder.

"Do you know why the Hunters of Artemis would be much better than me at this?" Percy asked Calypso.

"No. Why?" She replied.

"Because they're best at hunting in deep bushes." He said.

Calypso laughed. "Oh my. Nice joke. You have to tell me how you come up with all this when we're done with your present. Now, keep licking. Ahh, yes. Just like that. A little more quicker... that's right. AHH PERCY!" She yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

"Now, for a little something more... _intense_." Calypso said as she moved south to Percy's crotch, his cock standing proudly in the air with a hint of precum leaking out at its tip.

"Ready?" She asked as she positioned herself above it, and at Percy's nod, plunged down, successfully impaling herself on it.

As Percy's eyes rolled back at the pleasure that the tight vagina of Calypso's that was massaging and squeezing his cock in ways that he couldn't even begin to describe, he rested his head on the pillows beneath him and writhed underneath Calypso.

Calypso began moving up and down, squeezing the life out of Percy's cock. Upon successfully hitting her G-spot with the large cock, she moaned and squirted her cum all over Percy- including his face.

Calypso's muscled clenched even tighter- if that was even possible, and that resulted in a long drawn-out whine from Percy as pure, intense pleasure surged through him. Calypso tugged on Percy's balls even harder in just that right way that made Percy howl and come hard against the sheets on the bed.

Percy began licking Calypso's cum up the best that he could, moaning at the delicious flavour that tasted of her. Calypso squirted yet again at the hot sight, and lay back down, finally spent.

"Well, that's all for today. You better be going soon. The boat's arriving. If you ever happen to release me from my prison, Ogygia, I will teach you even more things like how to further pleasure a woman by doing things such as using toys. Oh, and I'll even teach you how to use a toy on yourself too." Calypso groaned out as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I wrote this.  
> Oh well. Did you all enjoy this?  
> Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
